helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuta Rina
|image = KatsutaRina-Oct2019.jpg |caption = Katsuta Rina, October 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = (2009-2012) (2012-2019) (2019-present) |label = hachama (2011-2019) |join = August 14, 2011 |graduate = September 25, 2019 |days = 8 Years, 1 Month, 11 Days |mcolor = Yellow (2011-2014) Orange (2014-2019) |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Tachiagirl |lastsingle = Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 7, 2009 |generation1 = 7th Generation |graduate1 = October 16, 2011 |days1 = 2 Years, 4 Months, 10 Days |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Egg, Sato no Akari, Mobekimasu, M-line club |blog = |instagram = |twitter = |autograph = }}Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) is a Japanese talent. She is a former idol under Hello! Project as a 2nd generation member of ANGERME. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg and was first introduced at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ concert in June 2009. She later successfully auditioned for S/mileage in 2011. She is also a former member of the SATOYAMA movement unit Sato no Akari. She graduated from both ANGERME and Hello! Project on September 25, 2019 to work as a talent in fashion-related activities. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Katsuta Rina was born on April 6, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 On June 7, at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi had been added to Hello Pro Egg. 2011 On August 14, at a joint concert, she was announced by Tsunku as one of the five sub-members of S/mileage along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, at the launch event of S/mileage's new single, "Tachiagirl", Tsunku announced the promotion of the four sub-members to official second generation members."サブメンバーから正メンバーへ！ 正メンバー発表！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2011-10-16. (Archived: 2013-09-08) Following the announcement, Katsuta, along with Takeuchi, withdrew from Hello Pro Egg. 2012 On March 16, Katsuta was diagnosed with influenza and was absent in all events for the next few days, including TV Tokyo's PON Spring Festival and Bayfm's K・WEST ENTAME GENERATION SPECIAL, which both were held on March 20. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, that was set to take place on June 15, 18, and 20 at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 15th birthday in a fanclub event, titled S/mileage・Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2013, at Pacific Heaven. On April 14, the 2nd generation members of S/mileage held the S/mileage 2ki Member Fanclub Event ~Quad Smile~ at Hamakin Hall. In September, Katsuta participated in the last Gekiharo stageplay, titled Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ along with the rest of Berryz Koubou and S/mileage. She and Tokunaga Chinami interchanged the roles of "Harold" and "Tatiana" depending on the acts. 2014 On February 16, Katsuta's first solo e-Hello! DVD, Rina to Rina, was announced. It was released on March 17. On March 13, it was announced that Katsuta, Sato Masaki, and Uemura Akari would form the SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement unit Sato no Akari. On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 16th birthday at fanclub titled S/mileage Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2015 On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015 and featured two performances in Tokyo. 2016 On April 7, Katsuta celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2016 and featured two performances in Tokyo. 2017 On April 6, Katsuta celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On April 10, Katsuta celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On November 1, it was announced that Katsuta would start an article series in the women's fashion magazine mina. The series, titled "R Fashion Tool", started in the January issue sold on November 20."女性ファッション誌「mina」アンジュルム・勝田里奈ファッション連載スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. 2019 On April 8, she celebrated her 21st birthday in a fanclub event titled ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On June 26, Katsuta announced that she would graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project on September 25 at Pacifico Yokohama to pursue fashion."アンジュルム 勝田里奈の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-26. "Announcement regarding ANGERME's Rina Katsuta." UP-FRONT LINK. 2019-06-26. | width = 70% | text = Thank you for your constant support for Hello! Project and ANGERME. ANGERME's Rina Katsuta will graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project on September 25 (Wednesday) in a concert at Pacifico Yokohama. She proposed ending activities in ANGERME so she could prepare to face her beloved fashion industry. In respect of her decision for a new challenge, we came to the conclusion of her graduation. If she will work in the fashion industry while continuing performing artist activities or just focus on studying in the fashion industry; after her graduation, we will figure out the various possibilities together. Regarding her graduation, we've continued discussing it from last year and also decided the timing. But in respect of Ayaka Wada's graduation, we have announced it at this time. We apologize for such a sudden announcement. Her activities such as the Hello! Project summer concert and ANGERME's live tour will go on until her last concert on September 25 at Pacifico Yokohama. We appreciate your support for Rina Katsuta and ANGERME. June 26, 2019 Takeshi Nishiguchi President, UP-FRONT PROMOTION }} On September 25, Katsuta published a mook based on her "R Fashion Tool" series in the magazine mina, titled ANGERME RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― Katsuta Rina Henshuuchou to 12nin no ANGERME, that she edited and produced herself and includes guest appearances by the rest of ANGERME.Katsuta Rina. "kumamoto 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2019-08-11. Later that evening she graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project in the ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ held at Pacifico Yokohama."アンジュルム［ライブレポート］勝田里奈が卒業「夢のような時間をありがとうございました」" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-09-25. Following her graduation from Hello! Project, she joined on October 1 as a talent focused on activities related to fashion and also joined M-line club, the fanclub for Hello! Project OG."今後について 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2019-09-21."勝田里奈SNS更新中！" (in Japanese). J.P ROOM. 2019-10-01."勝田里奈　M-line club 加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2019-10-01. 2020 On January 6 she collaborated with Kangol Rewards to launch a line of sweatshirts. On Feburary 22, Katsuta will be a guest of honor at Natsu Matsuri 2020 in Lima, Perú. Personal Life Family= Katsuta's family has two pet dogs, both female Pomeranians, named Pupu and Kuran."新しく♪♪Rina" (in Japanese). S/mileage Niki Member Official Blog. 2014-02-10."気づけば！勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2016-05-20. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Katsuta was a first year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2017."リハーサル 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2017-03-27. In April 2017, Katsuta began university."birthday event 1 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2017-04-07. She graduated from Bunka Gakuen University's Junior College Department of Fashion on March 11, 2019.Katsuta Rina. "卒業式 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Amerika Nikki Official Blog. 2019-03-12. |-|Friendships= Katsuta most notably gets along with Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako and Natsuyaki Miyabi. |-|Name Meaning= Katsuta's given name, Rina, has no particular meaning and was chosen because the stroke count in combination with her last name was a sign of good luck.Pocket Morning. 2016-10-12. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= *'Rinapuu' (りなぷ～): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. *'Puurina' (ぷーりな): Nickname for Katsuta Rina, compounded of Puu (PuPu her pet dog) and rina (Katsuta Rina). *'Bakuwara' (ばくわら): A wota-originated nickname for Katsuta Rina of S/mileage, originally a Japanese internet slang for ROFL. Since Katsuta frequently used the term in her blog posts just like ordinary schoolgirls of her generation would do, wotas started to use this nickname to describe her quality of being commonplace and ordinary."輝ける17歳“ばくわら世代”とは何か？　ハロプロメンバーを学年別に分類" (in Japanese). Real Sound. 2015-04-21. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *'Nickname:' Rinapuu (りなぷ～), Pupu (ぷぷ), Puurina (ぷーりな), Baku (ばく), Bakuwara (ばくわら), Wonka (をんか) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''162cm (5'4") *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-06-07: Hello Pro Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: Full S/mileage member *' Years in ANGERME: ' 8 Years *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' ** Yellow (2011-2014) ** Orange (2014-2019) *'Audition Song:' "Short Cut" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2010) **ANGERME (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Sato no Akari (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel, handstand forward roll *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, talking with friends *'Strong Points:' Energy *'Weak Points:' Laziness *'Favorite Food:' Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow, orange *'Favorite English Word:' "Take" *'Favorite Movie:' ''Harry Potter series *'Favorite Kaomoji (Emoticon):' \ (^o^) / *'Favorite Animals:' Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese, P.E., art *'Favorite Songs:' "OVER THE RAINBOW", "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku" *'Looks up to:' Mano Erina, Sugaya Risako, Kusumi Koharu, Morning Musume, Michishige Sayumi Discography :See also: List:Katsuta Rina Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (S/mileage cover; from SMILE FANTASY!) *Aiko no Uta (from MODE) *Totte Oki no Oshare wo Shite Solo DVDs *2014.03.25 Rina to Rina (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2016.04.02 ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday DVD 2016 Publications Mooks *2019.09.25 ANGERME RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― Katsuta Rina Henshuuchou to 12nin no ANGERME (ANGERME RINA FASHION TOOL Petunia ― 勝田里奈編集長と12人のアンジュルム) Magazines Featured on the cover *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Haruka) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014-2019 The Girls Live Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (as Michishige Sayumi) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Michishige Sayumi) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Tatiana and Harold) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (as Nasturtium) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 Radio *2012– SS1422 Internet *2013–2019 Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018–2019 OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge Trivia *She describes her personality as outgoing. *She was the first sub-member of S/mileage to be announced. *She says she would like to make S/mileage iPod earphones as concert goods. *She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. *She would like to try wearing the outfits from the Morning Musume music video "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai". *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. *Mentioned in her blog that she would like to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu live. *When asked about the biggest change within the last year she answered it was the length of her hair. *If she had a 10,000 yen ($100) bonus she would spend it on a day trip. *If she could change one of the parts of her face into one of another H!P member she would like to have Sayumi's eyes. *She likes Disney and often goes to the Disney store. *Would pick an exceptional figure over perfect singing skills. *Said she doesn't really like mice and hamsters. *Mentioned in her blog that she loves sweet potato ice cream. *Shares the same birthday as former Hello! Project soloist Heike Michiyo. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she said about Katsuta: "We call her the energy saver but she’s always the first to learn all the dance routines and writes down the formations on paper for us. She’s not the type to let people know how hard she’s trying but she really is a hard worker."''Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *If she could be reborn as someone else, she would be Suzuki Airi because she would be really happy if she could sing with her voice."アンジュルム勝田里奈が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). ''The Television. 2017-11-24. *She believed she was the most "my pace" member in Hello! Project. *If she did not become an idol, Katsuta would like to work in fashion as a model in the entertainment industry or even a clerk in an apparel store. *In an episode of tiny tiny, Wada Ayaka called Katsuta the "fashion leader" of the ANGERME. See Also *Gallery:Katsuta Rina *Gallery:S/mileage 2nd Generation *List:Katsuta Rina Discography Featured In *List:Katsuta Rina Concert & Event Appearances *List:Katsuta Rina Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *J.P ROOM Profile *Instagram *Twitter *WEAR *ANGERME Profile (archived) *Official Blogs: **ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki" (inactive) **S/mileage 2ki Member Official Blog (inactive) de:Katsuta Rina es:Katsuta Rina it:Katsuta Rina Category:ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Project Category:2009 Additions Category:1998 Births Category:April Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Blood Type A Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Katsuta Rina Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:AS1422 Category:6 Pack Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Members who performed overseas Category:2019 Departures Category:Tiger Category:M-line club Category:ANGERME Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates